The Last Castle
by crissXcross
Summary: FirstTime OneShot Piece. The last stand of Sasuke and Sakura. The Battle is lost but something else is gained instead. Please read it if you can, rate it if you have the time, rip it if you want... Sasusaku


**The Last Castle**

Three figures flitted along the ground, distinguishable only by their dark brown jounin vests and their Rock Nin forehead protectors. They were obviously eager, so close to their goal.

Having surprise against him, the first Enemy died without a fight. The kunai, thrown in a hasty attack at the image in front of him, passing straight through the replication and burying itself in the ground. He barely had time to scream as he realised is mistake, the ANBU figure appearing silently behind his back, watching the Rock nin turn before spinning round, flicking his arm out at the same time. The kunai flashed as it was driven into the Rock Nin's neck, his body slumping to the ground and with his face and clothes now covered in blood. The ANBU member didn't even bother to retrieve the kunai from the gurgling, writhing body at his feet, as he had now been spotted by the other two, who were running at him, executing hand seals as fast as they could.

But not fast enough for the Sharingan.

Sasuke didn't even bother to move, watching as one hung back while the other made a charge, before the darkness of the Rock Nin's genjutsu enveloped him. He waited, seeing everything through his bloodline limit, until the approaching enemy was only feet away, too complacent that no counterattack could be made.

'_He should know better!'_

Sasuke whirled round, sinking low so that his body hugged the ground, and then, in a huge burst of energy, drove his leg upwards, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone as his foot connected with the enemy's chin. Effortlessly regaining balance and executing hand seals in the blink of an eye, he watched as his _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_ caught the helpless Nin in mid air, the red hot flames instantly incinerating everything they touched. The enemy was dead before he even hit the ground, his charred and blackened body landing with a sickening crunch.

The red eyes darted round, searching for the remaining enemy. Then, almost sighing aloud, he watched the focused chakra source approach from under his feet, faster and faster.

_How predictable…_

The ANBU katana that had been sheathed on his back swung around for a vicious sideways slash just as the Rock Nin's hands lunged up from under the earth, its cruel blade carving through flesh and bone. As if in slow motion the rock nin watched as for a split second the ANBU above him seemed to dance, gracefully spinning the sword around his hands, before bringing it down in a devastating down stroke, turning everything black.

* * *

This was the last castle. 

The sudden attack had taken everyone by surprise. There had been no warning and no backup plan. First all the patrols had been ambushed, while assault groups had stormed the HQ and thrown everything into disarray. Chaos reigned, with individual groups being isolated and destroyed by overwhelming numbers. Only in this area, Nara Shikamaru had managed to organise a thin red line to hold out until the Fire Country sent reinforcements, a last resort, but even this had been broken, now Uchiha Sasuke was the last Konoha Shinobi that still stood between this platoon and the last remaining group of survivors that was its target.

He knew, as well as everyone else, that this battle had been lost, that victory was now beyond their reach for the moment. This lull in the fighting was their last opportunity to run and survive, which was what the Medic Nins, and all available hands, were trying to do. All would be in vain, though, if he failed in his duty as the last desperate rearguard.

This last duty to his comrades might take his life, he knew, but he had failed them before, he had deserted Konoha in the past, and the only way he could ever be truly forgiven in the eyes of the people… of the person… he loved would be to give his life to defend them, they would never know though, they didn't even know he was here.

Looking over his shoulder, though, he realised that it was almost an impossible task. He knew of the team of desperate medic nins, burdened by the bodies of those injured comrades that they could not bear to leave behind, lest they be interrogated and killed, to the extent that they were dragged down, unable to keep ahead of the search and destroy party on their tail, that he was charged with protecting. They could never hope to outrun anybody.

* * *

Crouching down, Sasuke's heart sank as he sensed another team approaching. There was something different about this group though. He could feel the adrenaline curse through his veins as he realised how much keener, faster… stronger his new adversaries were. There was a glint in his eye as the rush of battle took control of his mind, blocking out all reason… maybe he would have some fun at last. 

_These new enemies are better; they're too good to be ambushed. This battle will be different, _was running through Sasuke's mind as he spun around, leaping up into the air. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu" he cried, raining fireballs down on the advancing enemy, causing the whole area to erupt in smoke. He wasn't surprised when they emerged unharmed. His Sharingan whirled as he jinked and jerked around the huge rocks that were being hurled his way, coming horizontally to a standstill on a tree trunk, he watched the enemy on the ground below him, seeing too late the enemy coming from behind

He tried to jump out of the way, but the enemy was already too close, his attack already having been initiated. Sasuke saw the palm of the enemy's hand coming towards him at incredible speed, crashing into his chest, the force of the hit making him fly backwards, smashing him into the trunk of a tree. For a moment he could not move, choking on the blood he coughed up and which dribbled out the bottom of his ANBU mask. He could feel the burning hot pain as his broken rib tearing and ripping into his insides with every movement. He tried to scream but he could only manage a spluttering gasp as he choked on the blood rising up from his lungs.

'_Arghh, how can I be beaten by shit like this! Stop fucking around!_

He watched the huge stone conjuration came flying towards him, one of the enemy's earth techniques. This attack would crush his body, unless…… Sasuke smiled inside, every muscle relaxed and then tensed as he felt it curse through his flesh like ecstasy, feeling his body quiver with power.

The huge stone smashed into his body, but it didn't move him. The nearest enemy stared in terror as he watched the red flames consume Sasuke's skin, setting in a terrifying black pattern. Sasuke jolted with the sensation, the effect of the curse seal, burning his veins with its incredible coldness, flooding his body with unnatural chakra. He could feel the unbelievable hatred fill his mind, and trembled as every nerve in his body seemed to scream, the pain honing his senses a hundred times.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he cried, propelling a huge fireball towards the nearest Rock nin and watched as it collided, ineffectually, with the earth barrier that had been created in front of the enemy. Sasuke smiled underneath his mask, a cruel twist in his mouth. The rush of the curse seal made his usually cold, hard face transform into a psychopathic grin.

'_Let… me… feel!_'

The hand seals only took a split second, and before the Rock Nin could even realise the danger that he was in, the Chidori had effortlessly sliced through the earth barrier that he had set up, twisting itself into his lungs. Blood spurted from his mouth as the rock wall came tumbling down around him. Uchiha Sasuke smiled for the last time before his face set and his eyes went cold with hatred. He felt the Chakra burn through his arm as he sent a pulse down to his hand. The Rock nin's chest exploded, covering Sasuke's clothes with blood and entrails. Through the red mist he could still see an enemy rushing at him, but a newfound falter had appeared in their step and an uncertainty and horror in their eye.

'_This will only take five minutes'_, he said to himself under his breath, but suddenly, as he was readying his stance for the next attack, he noticed a fleeting shadow out of the corner of his eye, one of the remaining enemies had avoided him, and was heading for their original objective… There was a slight pause as the voice of reason conflicted with the Bloodlust and the anger that had taken over Sasuke's mind.

'_Shit!' _he cursed as he turned and fled.

Sasuke strained every muscle in his body, leaping from branch to branch, the image of the rogue rock nin captured by his doujutsu, but this enemy was still faster.

'_I'll…kill…you…'_ was the only thing running through his mind.

* * *

Sakura was pressed to the point of tears. Only her unswerving loyalty and belief in the people protecting their escape kept her from loosing all hope. The odds were stacked against them, she knew, but no-one would have betted on them getting this far, it was a tribute to a truly humbling human sacrifice that they were still alive. She owed it to all those who had given up their lives so far to save everyone she could. 

She glanced back over her shoulder to see the lone enemy proceed from out of the forest. She had always wanted to go back and fight, to do something, to make a contribution as the ANBU and the other Shinobi did every minute of every day. A wave of anticipation came over her as she calmly turned to face this single enemy, this was her hour, her chance to prove herself, in her own eyes.

She saw the Rock Nin grin, confident in the knowledge that he could kill her easily. Flexing her muscles and feeling the chakra flow through her veins, she readied herself for her attack, her adversary, though, had already made the first move, she watched startled as he executed hand seals faster than she could follow, the ground around him erupting in a cloud of dust and earth. Her stomach tightened as she saw the rock and mud in the form of a dragon spiralled up into the air and then bent down towards her at break-neck speed.

'_Stay calm, you can do this!'_

Gathering the immense amount of chakra into her hand, felling the gentle determination that she had always shown in times of need, she calmly brought her arm round, releasing it all in an instant. The Rock Nin's attack exploded in a huge shower of dust and stones as the force of the chakra blew it apart. Sakura stood there, the dust settling on her pink hair before she blew it away. A smile played on her lips. Weak she no longer was. That was a different girl.

'_HELL YEAH!' _

When the dust had cleared she could still see the enemy standing in exactly the same pose, completely unworried that his finishing technique had been defeated.

_'This time I'll take the fight to him!'_

Three identical Sakuras flew out of the cloud, the real one came round to the edge and then dashed in, timing it so the Bunshin reached the enemy just before she did, her hands glowing a faint green with the medical ninjutsu. Closing on her enemy, she could tell that something had changed; her enemy was still not moving. Something was not right.

* * *

Sasuke dropped down out of the sky, his amplified senses strained to their limit. He glanced down to where he could see the Rock nin he had been chasing, enveloping himself in a GenJutsu, he glided over, invisible… Through his Sharingan he suddenly saw that the enemy was not what he seemed. It was not evena regular Kage Bunshin… 

_'Bakuretsu……Suicidal Kage Bunshin…'

* * *

_

Sakura flew out into the open; she had her enemy now. Swiftly and gracefully she reached out, bringing her arm down to the base of his neck.

_'This would finish him!'

* * *

_

_'SAKURA!' _

The Explosion ripped through the trees and sent a shockwave along the ground. Sasuke watched, unable to do anything, as her broken body flew sideways straight into the path of the real Rock Nin who had come out of hiding…

Sasuke could see it coming before it actually happened, which made it even worse. The Rock nin was not finished … executing a lightning fast attack on Sakura's helpless form. Sasuke saw the hail of kunais bury themselves in her back. With every hit his insides wrenched as if he had taken the hit himself. He wanted to cry out but his technique wouldn't let him.

_'Sakura!'_

He found the Rock nin within a moment, the blade of his Katana glowing a lightning blue, Asuma's old trick. So fast and so violent was his attack that the Enemy was dead before a single drop of blood had reached the ground, Sasuke's eyes were completely devoid of anger or of hate, as if all his emotions had been killed, they were just as cold and as harsh as ice.

_'…Sa…Sakura……'_

He found Sakura's body where he had seen it fall. Stooping down he picked her up in his arms, his knees stained red from the ground. The wounds in her back still bled, the blood running down his arms, mingling with his own, and dripping from in between his fingers.

Sasuke looked down at her closed eyes, tears of sorrow streaming from his own. He knew that she only had moments left to live, that she would die in his arms. He thought of the past, of the beautiful girl who had loved him. He thought of all the times she had been there for him, and all the times he had never repaid her, of everything he owed to this girl, everything he could never give her…she had saved him from the darkness, and he had failed her…failed…and now she was gone.

He felt the anger rising up in side him. Why him? Why did he have to lose everything? He clenched his teeth, his whole body contorted with despair and he crouched over Sakura. His body trembled with the pain, making his arms grip her body so tight it was as if he was tearing at her flesh with his fingernails. His tortured mind could take it no longer and he let out a scream so piercing and so full of grief that it would have moved the heart of even the most cold-blooded killer, before he broke down with sorrow, but he could only stand there and tremble.

He thought of the girl he knew he loved, had always loved, that he would give anything for now. He thought of the way he had watched her when she wasn't looking, how he had seen her grow stronger, how he had seen her blossom into the kindest woman he had ever known. He had always been there, lurking in the Shadows but not once coming forward, and now she would never know. The only person he had ever cared about. Standing there, his true love dying in his arms, he realised how close happiness had been all those years, and now he had thrown it all away…

What about Itachi?... Itachi… what does it matter now.

A piece of him was missing; he could feel that same emptiness that he had felt all those years ago. All the pain… all the hardships he had borne his entire life… every last emotion he had ever suppressed… all the affection that he had turned away yet had needed so desperately inside…everything he had done in the name of Hate and come to regret, but never been able to show it… it all came to him now in fresh waves of tears.

_He looked up; the third enemy had found the courage to come back. There were three figures flying trough the air, but it was not hard for him to see which one was real and which were replications._

He didn't care anymore; he had nothing left to live for. He gripped Sakura tightly. Taking off his ANBU mask he bent down to kiss her for the last time, a parting gift.

It was all he could give her. He saw her eyes open, catching a fleeting glance of recognition, and stare into his. He felt the warmth of her body seeping away and noticed the tears that he had cried glisten on her pale skin. For a moment he was lost in her emerald green eyes, beautiful and innocent till the very end.

_The enemy was above him now, the swirling columns of Rock curving up into the shape of Dragons, carving through the air, bending down for their final descent. _

Sasuke didn't move though. He thought he saw a glint in her eye and a smile play across her lips as he bent down for a final embrace. When he came up again, those eyes had closed for the last time. Sakura was everything to him, he knew that now. He shed a single tear for everything he'd ever lost, for everything he'd caused her to loose, and for the happiness that she'd never know. He watched it trickle across her wide forehead and down the side of her nose, so that it looked as if it was one of her tears all along. Then he turned his head up to the sky and waited to die.

_'…Sakura…I'm sorry…'_


End file.
